Stranded
by Belphegor66
Summary: During the final fight with Kaguya, Sasuke gets separated from Naruto and lands in Westeros.


The desert extended all the way his eyes could see and the scorching sun made it too difficult to get his bearings right. Anyway, it's not as if he had a clue where to start, everything was a just a gigantic mass of sands with interminable dunes. He had to face the facts; he was stranded in an unknown dimension with no means whatsoever to contact Naruto or the rest of the team still fight Kaguya. Cursing himself for his predicament, he pondered his next course of action, his well-honed survival skills taking a precedent to his worries. His options were really limited as it was, he could activate his perfect Susanoo and sweep the terrain aerially but he preferred to use that at a last resort: it consumed too much chakra. His next option would be to wait for another portal to open but it would be foolish to expect Kaguya to use the same dimension again when she painstakingly took care to separate him from Naruto. In the end he decided to wait some more and while doing so he might as well conserve his strength by lying a bit on, even the hot sand seems welcoming right now.

The army of Danaerys Targaryen march on toward Meereen at a steady pace. On top of her mount, the proclaim Mother of Dragons smiled at their progress. She still in moments of mental idleness marvel at their ascension from weakened clan to becoming this powerful group of misfits forging their way across the lands conquering slave cities. However, she knew getting conceited at this stage would be a fatal mistake; taking Westeros would be another task altogether, even with the support of her dragons. A small smile played on her face on remembering her precious dragons probably sweeping across the lands at their march to secure their passage, she loved them as her own child and in return they revered her as their mother. Nothing would have been possible without them and she would be sure to unleash their wrath on the usurper once she landed in Westeros.

"Khaleesi, dusk will follow soon. It will be advisable to seetle camp for the night" said Ser Jorah riding half a step from her. He was always dependable that one, mused the Khaleesi. As much as she hated to admit she would utterly be lost without him.

"Fine, relay the orders to the men. We will camp here for the night. Reinforce the guards, we are too open" she ordered her eyes sweeping the landscape. A feeling of uneasiness has crept over her since they stopped. She wanted to get to Meereen before nightfall but she knew that her troops would be of no use battered and hungry. Turning her hose around, she looked one last time at the sand expanding into the orange sky. The night would be upon them shortly. She hurried her horse toward the camp her mind still troubled.

Sasuke grudgingly woke up from his slumber and internally swore on seeing the pale moon hanging in the cloudless sky. There was no way to know how much time has passed but something told him that it was not much. With a jerk he stood up and urged his sluggish feet to move forward, dehydration was starting to take a toll on him but he was far from being beaten down. The night was cold but he preferred that to the fiery heat of the sun, with that he would make progress. He hastened his steps towards a mountainous dune to his left, his ascension held back each time the sand eroded beneath his feet. Finally he arrived at the top where the sand flattened out for some length. He strained his eyes to distinguish anything apart from the interminable sand, his sharingan activating in the process. He could picked no chakra signature, that could either mean that there was no one to see in the first, a guess that could be more than probably considering his surrounding or that the people here do not possess chakra. He turn his head ninety degrees, and blinked several times. Far off behind an enormous dune was smoke emanating from a fire, at least he hoped that what it was.

Getting there would be difficult but it was his only option. He debated some time about using his susanoo or using his summoning to get there but after only managing of the former and unable to summon the latter he gave up. Walking will have do, even using his newly acquired Rinnegan would be too strenuous to him and God knows what kind of welcome he will have from those people. So he pushed forward, stumbling and falling all the way to the bottom of the dune, his face covered with sand he sputtered quite loudly and painfully got up on his feet. Feeling somewhat disoriented he straightened himself and went in the general direction of his query.

To what seem hours to him, he finally found himself crouch flat on his stomach observing the somewhat medieval scene some hundred yards from his position. IT was a camp unlike any others he ever encountered and seems like to have come straight of king Arthur period. NO he corrected himself, it seems more archaic than that. Shaking his head slightly, he banish those thoughts from his head. All thoughts of still being in his dimension fled from this head, this couldn't possible belong to his world. Still he would have to approach the camp sometime and while the idea of doing so furtively appealed strongly to him, he knew that he would have to make contact with the locals sooner or later either to get information or to shelter from this harsh environment. But how could he make contact….

Daenyrys rolled over in her bed for what seem the umpteenth time to her. Sleep was hard to come by these days and often a time she found herself pacing around her tent, thoughts all jumble and guilt and doubt raking up into her mind tearing her somewhat feeble clutch to reality. Those times, she would rush out of her tent to the bewilderments of her sentries and make way toward the edge of their camp contemplating whatever stars shining in the sky. This would give her peace and she sometime imagine that one her dragons who sweep down and take her far away. A place where her brother was not killed, a place maybe where she could be beside Drogo and cherishing n infant boy.

However, she would always bring herself down to earth knowing that her fate was long sealed and no man on earth could derail her from it. With a little shiver, she shook herself out her musings and like most night of this kind she trudged slowly to her tent, aware that another sleepless night lay ahead of her and not too eager to embrace this torment.

Unaware to her, another pair on onyx eyes was watching her movement, silently accessing her. The person in question retreated slowly from his crouched position and set himself out of eyesight of any possible lookout. However, his mind lay fixated upon the woman the he had just spied, her face etched into his mind thanks to his sharingan.


End file.
